


sang editor dan sang komikus

by Arisa_Morishita



Series: #Drabble10Day Project [8]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: DLDR, Drabble, Elemental Split, F/M, OOC, POV First Person, Typo(s), alternative universe, gajeness, re-post
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisa_Morishita/pseuds/Arisa_Morishita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble 8] Kisah singkat antara sang Komikus Halilintar dan sang Editor Ying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sang editor dan sang komikus

**Author's Note:**

> BoBoiBoy and All Character © Animonsta Studios (monsta)  
> sang editor dan sang komikus © Arisa_Morishita  
> Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil! Hanya untuk kesenangan semata!
> 
> Prompt dari Furene Andreson: Editor — HaliYing — Hali adalah komikus yang cuek dan dingin, Ying adalah editor komik Hali yang punya waktu 3 jm buat tidur, hobi marah marah dan punya lingkaran hitam dibawah mata. Suatu hari, hali ngajak Ying ke pesta ultah temennya. Hali sempet malu ngajak Ying yang hobi ngoceh, dan temen hali bilang kenapa Ying punya lingkaran hitam? Kata Hali "lingkaran hitam itu tanda kecantikannya." Dan dari situ Ying ngefly.

Yang kutahu menjadi editor komikus itu tidak mudah. Itu terlihat dari bagaimana Ying selalu memberi ceramah pada Halilintar mengenai proyek komik yang tengah mereka kerjakan bersama. Menjadi seorang editor itu tidak mudah karena tanpa bantuan seorang editor maka sama saja komik itu hasilnya nihil—itulah yang dikatakan Ying padaku.

Mengenai mereka berdua, kini mereka kembali mengerjakan proyek di RUMAHKU. Ya, entah apa yang dipikirkan mereka berdua, bahkan aku sendiri belum berkata ‘iya’ saat Ying bertanya apa mereka boleh mengerjakan proyeknya di rumahku. _Huft_ , boleh kubenturkan kepalaku di tembok sekarang?

Aku hanya bisa menyaksikan mereka dari tangga menuju lantai dua. Mereka sedang memakai ruang keluarga, jadi aku bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas dari tangga. Jemariku mengambil kacang—yang sengaja kuambil untuk camilanku—dari dalam toples, membawa kacang itu ke dalam mulutku.

“Hali! Alur cerita ini _gak_ nyambung! Dan—oh, lihat! _Layout­_ -nya kenapa seperti ini!? Harusnya ‘kan begini!”

Terlihat Ying mengambil _pentab_ yang dipegang Halilintar, memperagakan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti, dan Halilintar hanya berdengung kecil sebagai balasan. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

Pemandangan yang tidak jauh berbeda—Ying memberi kritik pada Halilintar, dan ia menanggapinya dengan cuek—berlansung selama hampir dua jam lebih. Itu hanya membuatku bosan. Ya bagaimana aku tidak bosan ‘kan dari tadi aku hanya menonton saja? Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengambil _smartphone­_ -ku dan memainkan _game_ favoritku.

Baru aku memainkan _game_ favoritku beberapa menit _smartphone_ -ku bergetar, ada pesan baru masuk. Oh, kenapa harus sekarang! Padahal aku ingin menyelesaikan kasus yang kumainkan sekarang karena aku _kepo_ , tapi ya sudahlah—siapa tahu pesan yang masuk itu penting.

Aku sedikit menyirit saat mataku membaca deretan huruf dalam pesan baru yang masuk itu. Langsung mataku beralih menatap mereka yang masih sibuk dengan proyeknya.

“Halilintar! Gempa mengundang kita dalam pesta ulang tahunnya besok!”

Halilintar membalas dengan gumaman kecil. Sukses membuat urat merah _imager_ muncul di keningku. Sesekali _kek_ balas dengan antusias, jangan cuek terus!

Kembali Halilintar dan Ying melanjutkan proyek mereka, tanpa membalas ucapanku tadi. Oke, _fine_! Aku di- _cuekin_ lagi untuk keseratus dua puluh lima kalinya oleh mereka! Tolong jangan tanya kenapa jumlahnya bisa sebanyak itu. Kembali aku melanjutkan _game_ yang sempat tertunda berkat pesan masuk.

“Ying.”

Aku menekan tombol _pause_ , membiarkan indera pendengaranku menangkap percakapan mereka.

“Kau mau ikut bersamaku besok untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya Gempa?”

Eh—? Aku tidak salah dengar, ‘kan!? Nada bicara Halilintar seketika berubah drastis, layaknya seseorang yang tengah menahan malu. Langsung aku menatap Halilintar—dan dugaanku benar, terlihat ada rona merah tipis di wajahnya. Ya memang tidak terlalu jelas, tapi aku dapat melihatnya.

“Boleh saja. Nampaknya kita perlu sedikit berlibur dari proyek kita, lagipula aku _capek_ memarahimu. Tidak apa-apa kalau aku ikut, Taufan?” Ying menatapku, alisnya sedikit dinaikkan.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Terlihat senyuman terukir di wajah Halilintar, begitu juga dengan Ying. Bolehkan kulempar _smartphone_ -ku ini ke tembok sekarang _saking gemes_ melihat mereka?

* * *

 

Sesuai permintaan dari si pengundang, aku dan Halilintar datang menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya Gempa, bersama dengan Ying pula. Ya menurutku pestanya tidak terlalu meriah _banget_ , tidak seperti di acara televisi yang bosan kutontoni. Bisa terlihat jelas olehku bagaimana selera Gempa di sini.

Segera kami bertiga menghampiri sang Pemilik pesta untuk memberikan hadiah padanya, tentunya juga mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Kami terjebak dalam perbincangan ringan, diiringi dengan canda tawa tentunya.

Gempa menatap intens Ying, membuat yang dipandanginya menyiritkan kening. “Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Gempa?”

Gempa duduk di kursi terdekat, matanya berkilat heran. “Terakhir kali aku menemuimu itu tidak ada lingkaran hitam di matamu, kenapa itu bisa muncul sekarang?”

Suara heran lolos dari mulutku. Langsung kutatap Ying, autofokus ke area matanya—dan Gempa benar. Bahkan aku yang akhir-akhir ini sering bertemu Ying saja baru menyadari kalau dia punya lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

“Oh, ini …” Ying sedikit menggaruk pipinya. “Mungkin aku terlalu banyak bergadang. Kau tahu, menjadi editor komikus itu tidak mudah, jadi ya itu memakan waktu tidurku.”

Gempa berseru mengerti, aku pun mengangguk mengerti. Benar perkataan Ying sebelumnya bahwa menjadi editor komikus itu tidak mudah. Untungnya aku tidak menjadi editor untuk proyek komiknya Halilintar waktu itu.

“Lagipula, lingkaran hitam di matanya itu menandakan bahwa kecantikannya tiada tara.”

Aku tersedak air liurku sendiri, Gempa berkedip heran, sementara Ying menatap seolah tidak percaya pada Halilintar. Siapa yang tidak mengira kalau Halilintar si cuek bebek itu bisa mengatakan hal sebagus itu, coba?

Untuk memastikan aku melirik Ying. Kini gadis itu terlihat sedang senyam-senyum sendiri, dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Wah … ternyata dia sudah termakan pujian dadakan dari Halilintar.

Jadi … apa sekarang aku boleh mencomblangkan Halilintar dan Ying? Nampaknya aku mulai _greget_ sendiri.

**Author's Note:**

> Ending yang tidak elit sekali~  
> Mohon maaf ya jika semisalnya ada bagian yang salah, berhubung saya sedikit mencari materi tentang komikus dan editornya dulu sebelum membuat drabble ini. Semoga memuaskan, ya, terutama untuk penyumbang promptnya xD
> 
> Leave me a review, please?


End file.
